To Save The Universe
by LadyDaisys
Summary: The Biker Mice meet three mysterious lady bikers and Vinnie is reunited with an old flame.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own BMFM, unfortunately.  
To Save the Universe-Chapter 1

At an old abandoned toxic waste dump, Greasepit and about thirty of Limburger's goons are loading metal canisters onto semi trucks.

"Hurry up, youse goons!" he yells.

"Greasepit, is everything ready?" asks a voice. Greasepit holds up a communicator and sees the image of Lawrence Limburger on it.

"Almost, Mr. Limburger."

"And no sign of vermin infestation?"

"Huh?" He asks, puzzled, shaking his head.

"Is there any sign of the the Biker Mice?" Limburger shouts, angrily.

"None, boss." he replies, smiling.

"Don't count your bikers before they open up a can of whip tail on you, greasestain!" Vinnie said. Greasepit looks up to see the Biker Mice on top of a stack of crates.  
"Pulverize dem mice!" Greasepit yells. The goons begin shooting and racing towards the three heroes.

"Scoot and Shoot Twenty-two! Now!" Throttle yells. The three heroes leap off the crates, lasers shooting out of their bikes, and blast the goons. "Ah ha ha ha! Are we the baddest mamma-jammas in the universe or what?" Vinnie laughs.  
"Heads up, bro!" Modo calls out, as he blasts a goon advancing behind Vinnie with his bionic laser cannon arm. Modo rides next to him joining his laughter. Throttle rides up to his two friends. They ride after more goons grabbing them and throwing them out of their jeeps into a couple of open crates while jeeps crash into walls. "Have a nice flight, creeps!" Throttle said, grinning. The three friends are watching and laughing while the rest of Limburger's goons escape.  
Suddenly two huge metal hooks wrap around our heroes and lift them into the air. The mice struggle to get free but are held tight. Greasepit and Carbunkle appear behind a control panel grinning.

"Aw man. This is not my idea of a heroic manuever." Vinnie groaned.  
"And it's about to get worse, you moldy mice. Ha ha ha!" Carbunkle cackled, as he pulled down a lever on the control panel. The mice looked down to see they were held over a vat of boiling liquid. Slowly, they were being lowered into the vat. "Prepare to parboil!" He chuckled, evilly.  
"Oh mama! Looks like our goose is cooked, bros." Modo said.  
"Don't expect anyone to save ya, now! you-huh?" Greasepit said, then stopped to see a boomerang whistle through the air, knocking the vat over onto the floor. The two villians watch in surprise as a whip wraps around the lever and pulls it back up. The mice slowly find themselves being lowered to the ground and onto their bikes. They looked up to see three lady bikers clad in bright biker outfits and wearing helmets flying through the air. One of them, riding on a cool red motorcycle, dressed in red and wearing a helmet with a red rose on it, pulls out a whip and wraps it around Greasepit, knocking him to the floor.  
"Ha ha ha! Not bad! I like that girl's style!" Vinnie said, grinning at the girl in question. Carbunkle took out a laser to begin shooting at the mice when another biker, riding on a bright orange motorcycle, clad in orange and wearing a helmet with a flame on it, threw out a boomerang knocking it out of his hands. Carbunkle, seeing where this battle was leading, took off running out the back door. The third biker, riding a hot pink motorcycle clad in pink with a pink helmet threw out a lasso and wrapped it around him, knocking him to the floor. They then tied him up, gagged him and put him in a corner next to a metal canister.

"Not so fast, youse!" Greasepit said, holding a laser cannon on the mice from inside one of the trucks, "I'm gonna get ya!"  
"Don't look now, Lardbutt, but surf's up!" Throttle said, laughing and pointing behind him.  
"Huh?" Greasepit said, turning around, "What-? Whoa!" A huge wave of toxic waste washes the truck towards Limburger Tower while everyone watches and laughs. "Cool moves, sweethearts." Vinnie said.  
"Thanks for your help, ladies." Throttle said "Who are you?" Modo asked.  
"We're the Wildflowers. I'm Wildrose." The lady in red replied.  
"I'm Wildfire." the lady in orange said in a misty voice.  
"And I'm-" said the lady in pink in a faltering voice.  
"Harley?" Vinnie asked, surprised. The lady in pink removed her helmet revealing that it was indeed Harley, the Martian girl mouse who Vinnie had loved on Mars. The one that had been cruelly taken by Mace, the traitor of the Martian Mice. Vinnie and the others had wondered if she was still alive and they all missed her. A thick braid of light brown hair hung down her back. Her face lit up with joy when she saw them. She ran to them hugging them all. They hugged her back and smiled.  
"I don't believe it." Throttle said.  
"Uh...I...well, Sweetheart, I.."Vinnie faltered, smiling shyly.  
"I miss you, too." Harley replied, smiling then kissing his cheek. "How did you get away from Mace? The last time we fought the Sand Raiders and the Plutorkians, he grabbed you and disappeared." Modo asked.  
Harley's smile quickly faded.  
"It's a long story."

Flashback Mace is dragging Harley to creepy looking aliens and dropping her on the ground. He is then handed thirty Plutorkian gold gills.  
After I was sold to the Sand Raiders, I was placed on a Plutorkian flagship bound for planet Venus. There I became a servant girl to the Plutorkian governor who lived there until his palace was raided by the Wildflowers. There were three of them then. They got me out of there. I tried to contact the freedom fighters on Mars, but Venus' communication system was damaged by the Plutorkians and it was constantly monitored. So I stayed with the Wildflowers."  
"What happened to the third girl?" Throttle asked.  
"She was wounded bad in a cross fire. She died a few days later." Harley said, sadly.  
"Harley helped to nurse her wounds night after night but they wouldn't heal." Wildfire said.  
The other girl, WildOrchid called me to her room one night and placed a set of keys in my hands.  
"What's this?" Harley asked.  
"My ride is now yours. You've gotta keep up the fight, Harley." the older venusian mouse girl told her.  
"No, Orchid! I can't take your bike."  
"I'm taking that last ride. I'm not...gonna make it."  
"Don't say that, girl. You've got more battles to win. You're gonna be okay." Harley said.  
WildOrchid grabbed Harley's shoulders as she lifted herself off her cot. "Whatever happens to me, be strong for my biker sisters. For Wildrose... For Wildfire."  
"WildOrchid..."  
"Do you take the oath of the Wildflowers?"  
"What?"  
"Take the oath!" WildOrchid groaned in pain.  
" Okay! okay! Just hold on, Orchid." "The oath of the Wildflowers?" Throttle asked.  
"Everything WildOrchid owned was now Harley's. She was meant to replace her. The next day she began teaching her everything she knew about being a Wildflower such as how to fight as well as outriding your opponent but the girl's a natural so she didn't have to teach her much." Wildrose said.

Flashback fades and the Wildflowers face our heroes.  
Both ladies removed their helmets and they saw they were mice, too. Their antennas were light green and their fur was light coral. Wildrose's raven locks hung down her slim back while Wildfire's light auburn hair was like corn silk. Their eyes were clear like glass and as the colors of a rainbow. They were the prettiest biker mice girls you'd ever seen.  
Throttle, Vinnie, and Modo thought so as they looked at them.  
"You don't look like Martian mice." Throttle said.  
"Of course not. We're Venusians." Wildrose replied, "Our planet was strip-mined by the Plutorkians at the same time Mars was. All of our planet's water and all of our natural resources were shipped to Plutork. Including our Venusian Bloom."  
"The what?" Vinnie asked.  
"It's planet Venus' greatest treasure." Harley explained, "We were able to hide it from the Plutorkians before all of its plant life was destroyed."  
"Till it was stolen from us by Limburger's cousin, Medusa. We tracked it here to Chicago." said Wildrose.  
"Who's Medusa?" Modo asked.  
"A lousy stinkfish! She's from Upper Plutork. We believe she's here in town to see her cousin before taking the bloom to the Plutorkian Council."  
said Wildfire.  
"I say we go there and have an old-fashioned fish fry! What'd ya say, bros?" Throttle asked, chuckling.  
"What're we waitin' for?" Modo exclaimed.  
"Party!" Vinnie exclaimed.  
"Let's do it!" Harley cried, happily smiling at Vinnie. "Sing it, brothers and sisters!" Throttle said.  
Everyone put on their helmets "LET'S ROCK AND RIDE!" everyone cried out holding up their fists and riding down the hill while Carbunkle, still tied up, wiggled down the hill after them.

Meanwhile at Limburger Tower, Lawrence Limburger sat in his office trying to reach Carbunkle or Greasepit at the toxic waste dump. "Where are those nimcompoops?" He mumbled, angrily,"They were supposed to bring me those canisters hours ago. Carbunkle! Greasepit, get in here-ASAP!" No sooner does he speak when the truck comes crashing into the plaza window and Greasepit lands right on top of him.  
"Get off me, you idiot!" He screams, pushing him off of him.  
"Uh...hi, boss. I guess now isn't a good time to tell you that the Biker Mice showed up and-" "Let me guess. They ruined my plans to contaminate Chicago's water supply."  
"Hey, how'd you know?" Greasepit asked, puzzled.  
"Because, you cretin, they're always ruining my plans.."  
"Well, I see some things never change." said a voice He glances and sees a Plutorkian woman dressed in a green business suit with dark red hair approaching him.  
"Medusa? Welcome, dear cousin." Limburger replies, nervously getting up and attempting to do the Plutorkian greeting.  
"Skip the pleasantries, Lawrence. I have something that I need you to protect for me." she says, waving him off. Limburger gives a sigh of relief. He's always hated the Plutorkian greeting. "Hey, boss, how come you're kissing up to her?" Greasepit whispered to Limburger.  
"Because, you nimrod, she's over the High Chairman on the Plutorkian Council. I get in good with her, I'll be a shoo-in for his position. Now keep shut up." He whispered back, angrily. She opened a box and took out what appeared to be a potted had green glossy leaves and a beautiful pink blossom on it. She placed it on his desk next to him.  
"A Venusian Bloom? I thought they all were destroyed during the war."  
"Not all of is the last one of its kind. I got it away from three Venusian bikers. They call themselves the Wildflowers."

At the same time, The Biker Mice and the Wildflowers were watching Limburger's building from across the street. "It's just like I told you. Medusa did go to Limburger and she's got our blossom." Wildrose said.  
"Ugh! and I thought one ugly mug was hard to take." Vinnie said, staring disgustedly at Medusa.  
"If only we could find out what they're saying." Said Harley.  
"Hey, no problem, sweetheart. One mike comin' up." Vinnie said, pressing a button on the control panel on his bike. A mouse-shaped microphone shot out fastening to the window of Limburger's building. They were able to hear everything. "I fail to see why you're making such a fuss over a simple plant." Limburger said.  
"It's more than just a plant. One of the our biologists discovered this little weed actually contains an enzyme capable of giving a living being the strength of a thousand people. Think about it! Whole Plutorkian armies with superhuman strength. Plutork would be unbeatable. Not even the Martian Resistance would be able to withstand us. Which is why I need you to keep it for safekeeping. Those biker girls I told you about will try to steal it back from me."  
"You have nothing to worry about, cousin." Limburger said, then eyeing the blossom greedily, "This little blossom will make me the most powerful as well as the richest being in the universe!"  
"You?" Medusa retorted.  
"I-I meant us." Limburger replied, nervously.

"This is bad, bros. We gotta get that plant before those hallibuts carry out their dirty plans." Throttle said, shaking his head.  
"Maybe if we sneak up on them, we can take them by surprise." Wildfire said.  
"Sorry, sweetheart, but the Biker Mice don't sneak. I say we charge in there knock Limburger and Ughface through a wall,  
trash the place and then grab the plant." Vinnie said. "Wildman." Modo said, smiling.  
"I'd say he's crazy and he knows it." Wildfire replied, with a sarcastic smile, then looking at Harley who smiled, "Your man."  
"Nice of ya to notice, doll." Vinnie grinned, then glanced at Harley.

Suddenly they all heard the clicking of rifles behind them. They looked all around them and saw Limburger's goons aiming guns at them.  
Carbunkle pointed a laser gun at them.  
"Okay, this is bad." Wildrose said. "I thought you wretched rodents would come." The mice looked up to see Limburger, Medusa, and Greasepit in an airship high in the air above them.  
"While you vermin are being exterminated, we'll be on our way to Plutork with this little gem." Medusa said, chuckling as she held up the Venusian bloom. They fly off. "Any last words before I eradicate you?" Carbunkle asked, grinning fiendishly.  
"Dream on, creep!" Wildfire said, throwing out her boomerang, knocking the laser out of Carbunkle's hands.  
"Leap and Tow number four! NOW!" Throttle yelled. All of the mice leaped into the air as grappling hooks shot from the back of their bikes.  
The ropes wrapped around a group of goons and tied them up. The mice then landed on the group of dragged the goons off the building dropping them into a dumpster. Wildrose pressed a red button on the control panel of her bike. A huge cannon stuck out and shot out a number of fireballs.  
Goons ran off in fear as she rode after them shooting while one of the goons rode up behind her in a jeep with a large gun.  
"Wildrose, behind you!" Modo shouted. The goon then fired his gun which created a greasy puddle into which her bike began sliding and was about to hit the side of a building.  
Modo rode up to her and pulled her off her bike before she it hit the building. The bike went up in flames.  
"Modo!"Throttle shouted.  
"Big Guy!"Vinnie shouted. "Wildrose! Modo!"Harley shouted.  
"There they are!" Wildfire said, pointing to two figures walking out of the flames. Wildrose had her arm around Modo to support him while he had her left arm around her waist. Everyone was relieved. "You two okay?" Throttle asked, "What's wrong, Modo?" Modo looked sad and held up his bionic arm. It was badly damaged and wires were hanging out of it. "Oh, man, is it gonna be okay, bro?" Vinnie asked. Modo aimed his arm to fire at a trash can but all he got was static and the arm fell apart. "Don't worry. I'll help you." Wildrose said, laying a hand on Modo's arm.  
"Your bike. I'm sorry."  
"Can't be helped. Getting the bloom back is our top priority." "We can still stop Limburger and Medusa." Harley said.  
"How?" Modo asked, with a worried look.  
"Outside of Chicago is a dimensional portal from here to Plutork. That how we got here as well as Medusa. That's where they headed, no doubt." Wildrose said, "I'm pretty good with cybernetics. I'll help Modo with his arm."

"While the rest of us go and try to stop Tuna breath and his equally fishy cousin from going back to Plutork ." Throttle said, "Our friend Charley can also help. Modo, can you ride?"  
"I can. My bike'll take me."  
"Let's go." Wildrose said. They rode off in the direction of the Last Chance garage while Throttle and the others took off.

Outside of Chicago was an old pier. Limburger and Medusa's airship landed on it and waited. Suddenly, they see a glowing orange and blue inner tunnel in front of them. "There it is! The dimensional wormhole that'll take us back home." Medusa said, pointing to it.  
"Gee, dat's pretty!" Greasepit said.  
"Shut up, you moronic meathead!" Limburger shouted at Greasepit, then in a calmer voice to Medusa, "Let's hurry."  
"You ain't going nowhere, Fishhead!" Throttle said.  
"No one attacks our bro and sis and gets away with it." Vinnie said. They looked up to see Throttle, Vinnie, Wildfire, and Harley surrounding them. "Greasepit, annihilate those rodents!" Limburger said. "Oh, dey is history!" Greasepit says, firing a laser at them. Vinnie throws out a flare knocking Greasepit into the air and into the water.  
Limburger and Medusa proceed to enter the wormhole. Harley throws out her lasso wrapping around Limburger pulling him to the ground.  
Suddenly the lasso is cut by Medusa now clad in a metal glove with claws on the ends.  
"Nice try, mouse brat, but you've lost." Medusa said. She is just about to claw Harley when Vinnie shoots out a laser blasting Medusa's glove to pieces. She runs in terror. Wildfire throws out her boomerang knocking her to the ground. Limburger tries to flee carrying the blossom under one arm.  
"You ain't going anywhere, Ringmold!" Throttle said, blocking him.  
"I beg to differ, you vile vermin." He says, smiling slyly. Everyone looks to see Greasepit and his goons charging towards them.  
"Guys, keep Greaseguzzler and his gang busy while Wildfire and I stop Limburger." Harley said.  
"You heard the lady." Throttle told Vinnie.  
"Let's do it."Wildfire said.

Meanwhile at the Last Chance garage, Wildrose, Modo, and Charley work feverishly trying to repair Modo's damaged bionic arm.  
"Okay, try it again, Modo. We've managed to repair the body work and replace all of those damaged wires." Charley said.  
Modo fires his arm at a pile of woodchips. Nothing but static.  
"It's no use." He sighs, "Look, I appreciate everything you two have tried to do, Charley ma'am, but..."  
Wildrose walks up to him and interrupts him by holding up his hung head with her hand under his chin till he's looking into her eyes.  
"Hey, I'm not giving up. Don't you." She tells him. "Wildrose is right, Modo. The guys need you." Charley said. "You're right." He says, getting up encouraged. "We must've overlooked something." Wildrose said. She opens up Modo's cybernetic arm again and makes an amazing discovery.  
Wildrose motions Charley over and they see no electric current is flowing through some of the wires. They fix it.  
"Try it now." Wildrose says to Modo. He aims his bionic arm at the woodchips and blasts them to toothpicks.  
"Awright! Back in business!" He laughs. They all hug each other, laughing. Modo and Wildrose glance at each other smiling.  
"Uh, thanks, Miss Wildrose..." Modo says, shyly.  
"You're welcome." She replies, touching his cheek with her hand, "Let's go." They hopped on Modo's bike as they put on their helmets and rode off.  
"Good luck, guys." Charley calls out.

Meanwhile the others are having their hands full fighting off Limburger's goons. Vinnie knocks Greasepit into the brick wall of a fishing supply store.  
Throttle shoots at a couple of goons in jeeps charging at him then his bike leaps into the air. The goons go crashing into a couple of goons coming at him.  
Limburger tries to go into the wormhole but is stopped by Harley and Wildfire as they aimed lasers at him.  
"We're not going to let you take our plant to Plutork, Limburger." Harley said, angrily.  
"Hand it over, fishbreath! Maybe we'll go easy on you." Wildfire joined in.  
Limburger for a moment looks mad then sees Medusa sneaking behind them. "Of course, my dear ladies. Give it to them!" He shouts.  
The two girls turn around quickly but it's too late. Medusa fires a freeze gun at them.  
"AAAH!" Harley screams.  
"Harley!" Vinnie yells, turning in the direction of her screams. Throttle and Vinnie the girls are inside a block of ice. "You friends have decided to chill out. Ha ha ha ha!" Medusa laughs, triumphantly.  
Suddenly a laser blasts frees the girls. "Don't bet on it, Stinky!" Modo calls out, aiming his arm at them.  
"What?" Limburger says, surprised.  
Everyone looks to see Modo and Wildrose charging down. Medusa aims her freeze gun at them while Wildfire throws her boomerang knocking the gun out of her hand. She tried to pick it up when Harley aimed a laser at her.  
" Don't try it, Medusa or you're sushi!"  
Wildrose threw out her whip wrapping it around the pot of the plant yanking it out of Limburger's hand. Wildrose was now holding the bloom. The Biker Mice and The other Wildflowers ride up to Modo and Wildrose.

Meanwhile Limburger, Medusa, and Greasepit run down the hill in defeat and soon arrive at Limburger Plaza building.  
"Ahh. There's no place like home." Limburger sighs contently at his building. "Uh, boss, youse might wanna rephrase dem words." Greasepit says, pointing up. Limburger and Medusa look up to see a white beam hit the building, freezing it and them in a block of ice.  
"NOOOOOOOO!" Limburger cries out. "LIMBURGER! Get me out of here or I'll make sure you spend five months cleaning the sewers of Plutork! Do you hear me?" Medusa yells.  
Limburger puts on a pair of earmuffs as she continues to fuss at him.  
"Ahh, peace at last!" He sighs, happily.

At the same time, The Biker Mice and the Wildflowers watch from atop an office building. Vinnie has just used the freeze ray on Limburger plaza and is grinning along with his friends at the comical scene.  
"Any one for frozen fishsticks?" He teased. "No thanks!" Everyone groaned waving in disapproval.  
"Glad to have you back, big guy." Throttle said.  
"Glad to be back." Modo said.  
"You weren't bad, bro. 'Course I could give ya some pointers of a more heroic entrance." Vinnie said, boasting.  
"Right." Modo said.

Later, the Biker Mice and Charley say goodbye to their new friends as they're about to enter the dimensional wormhole. "Well, guys, guess this is goodbye. It was nice hanging with you, but we got more fish to fry when we get home." Wildrose said, as she was sadly looking around.  
"Wait, you're going to need wheels. So..." Charley said, smiling motioning behind her as a red bike came riding out.  
"My Rosecoop! You fixed her!" Wildrose exclaimed, laying her hand on her repaired bike, then looking at Charley, "Thanks, Charley."  
" Ciao, handsome!" Wildrose said, winking at Modo. "WOOOOOOO!" Everyone teased.  
"Aw, cut it out!" Modo said, smiling shyly and blushing. Everyone laughs.  
"Ride free, heroes!"Harley calls out. Vinnie grabs her arm and faces her. "Harley, um, you don't have to go now, do you?" He asks. Her smile faded.  
"It...It was hard leaving you the first time, Vinnie." Harley replies, looking at the ground.  
"You didn't have a choice then." "I do now. There are twenty inhabited planets besides Mars and Venus that have had their vegetation taken by the Plutorkians. As a Wildflower,  
I have to stop them."  
Everyone suddenly looks sad. Vinnie lets go of her arm and looks at her with slumped shoulders. She placed her hand on his shoulder and looked at him.  
"Don't you see? It's always been our destiny to save the universe. Yours is to save Earth as well as Mars mine is to save Venus. I didn't know it then. I know it now.  
We'll always have Mars." Harley says.  
"I'll miss you." Vinnie says.  
Harley pulls quickly away from him so that the parting wouldn't be hard. The girls mount their bikes and puts on their helmets. They ride off into the wormhole "Bye, guys, look us up sometime." Wildfire says.

The Biker Mice and Charley watch as the wormhole vanishes into thin air. "'Think they'll come back?" Modo asks.  
"Who knows." Vinnie replies, sadly.  
"You'll see her again someday, Vinnie." Charley says, patting Vinnie's arm. "Well, Que Sera Sera, Sweetheart!" Vinnie replied, brightly.  
"Men!" Charley says, annoyed under her breath.  
"Shout like you mean it, heroes" Throttle said.  
"LET'S ROCK AND RIDE!" everyone yelled. The mice did a pop a wheelie on their bikes and rode on down the road.


	2. Chapter 2

Amazonian Mice from Uranus-Ch. 2

Our heroes were on their way to Limburger Tower after Greasepit rode in front of them deliberately almost hitting a car in rush hour traffic as he cut in front of it. "Call me curious, bros, but did Greasegut just break the law right in front of our faces?" Throttle asked.  
"I smell a trap." Vinnie said. "Nooo!" They all said together.  
"Let's get 'im!" Modo said. Greasepit turned off on a side road.  
"They're coming, Mistah Limburger." Greasepit said, talking through a communicator.  
Lawrence Limburger sat at his desk and pressed a button on a control panel and saw the Biker Mice approaching. "Carbunkle?" He said, as he pressed a button on a control panel and saw Carbunkle's image appear on the screen.  
"Yes, Your Vile Rotteness?" Carbunkle replied.  
"Our trap has been sprung. Those moldy mice have taken the bait."  
Greasepit rides in slamming into Limburger.  
"Get off me, you moronic idiot!" He yells at Greasepit.  
"Well, well, Stinky and Greasy all together." Modo said.

Limburger and Greasepit look up to see all three Biker Mice over them still sitting on their bikes.  
"We're taking you back to Mars again, Cheesehead, to stand trial for what you did to Mars." Throttle said, angrily pointing at Limburger.  
"And for what you tried to do to Earth." Vinnie joined in. "So don't neither of you slimeballs move or I'll pound ya into canned tuna!" Modo said, hitting his fist into his metal hand. "With such an option how can I refuse?" Limburger replied, smiling fiendishly, "But you haven't yet figured out that I don't give me easily."

The mice felt a strong wind behind them that suddenly was blowing faster. They turned quickly around to see a giant dimensional wormhole. It was pulling them in. They were too late. They tried pulling away but it was too strong.  
"WHOAAAA!" They cried out as they fell into through it. It closed up.  
"That's the last we've seen of the Biker Mice. Ha ha ha!" Limburger chuckled.

Meanwhile the mice fell through the wormhole. They landed on what appeared to be purple grass. Throttle got up and looked around. "Bros! Modo! Vinnie! You okay?" He asked, seeing them laying on the grass.  
They got up a bit stiffly and looked at their bikes which were laid over on the ground.  
"You okay, Lil' Hoss?" Modo asked his bike. Which beeped once. "Glad my baby's not scratched." Vinnie said, rubbing his bike.  
"Where are we?" Modo asked, looking around at the lavender sky and dark purple mountains. "I don't think we're in Kansas anymore, Toto." Vinnie teased, looking around. They looked at him annoyed.  
"Sorry couldn't resist." He replied, sheepishly shrugging his shoulders. "I know one thing. We're definitely not on Mars." Throttle said, "Mount up. Let's have a look around." They all put on their helmets and righted their bikes and rode off.

The mice rode a good distance and didn't see the wormhole and what they did see wasn't a welcome sight. Up ahead was a large forest of trees. Plutorkian soldiers were behind them and rocks surrounding a lone small figure clad in purple armor and its face was covered with a matching helmet.  
The figure was armed with sword and was ready to use it. The iron clad figure was inside a ditch behind a log looking around.  
"He doesn't stand a chance." A Plutorkian guard said, "Capture him."  
Suddenly a group of Plutorkian soldiers flew up into the air as an explosion blasted behind them. Vinnie threw out one of his flares.  
Throttle activated his Nuke knuckes and slugged a number of soldiers while Modo used his bionic laser arm to blast another group of Plutorkians as they fled in terror. One of the Plutorkian grabbed the small figure and Vinnie slugged the Plutorkian as he released the figure.

"You okay, pal?" Vinnie asked.  
"Fine. Thanks to you." said a female voice as the iron clad figure removed his helmet to reveal a lady Martian mouse with red antennas.  
Long platnium blonde hair fell down over her shoulders as she shook her head from side to side. Her fur was the color of new cream and her eyes were as blue as the deepest sea.  
Vinnie couldn't believe how pretty this girl was. He couldn't take his eyes off her. "A Martian mouse?" Vinnie asked, dazed, "I thought they all were on Mars."  
"Nope. I'm the only one." The girl teased smiling at him, then puzzled, "But how do you know about Martian Mice?"  
Vinnie removed his helmet. The girl's smile grew bigger and more warm.  
"It's refreshing to see another one of my kind. And certainly someone so handsome and manly." She purred, glancing at him admiringly.  
Vinnie blushed. The girl was charming. Throttle and Modo rode up to them. They removed their helmets and Modo bowed to the girl.  
"Ma'am.." Modo said, holding his helmet and smiling shyly.  
"Bros! She's one of our people!" Vinnie began.  
"We know. How did you wind up here? Wherever here is." Throttle said, looking around.  
"Uranus." The girl said, "Planet Uranus. And I was sent here by my brother Cyril. He created a teletransporter and sent me here during the Plutorkian War.  
He was an inventor. He died during the war." "Stoker once told us about a Cyril. First Leutenant in the Martian Resistance. " Throttle said.  
"Right, he was my brother." she replied, sadly.  
"Sorry. You two must've been close."  
"We were." she said, in a low voice, then looking at them, "But how did you come here?" "A Plutorkian named Limburger sent us here from Earth." Throttle told her.  
"Limburger! Those rotten Plutorkians! My warrior sisters and I have been battling them for months." She told them, "They've been trying to take over our city."  
"Warrior sisters? You mean there are more Martian girls like you?" Throttle asked.  
"Uranian actually, I'm the only Martian mouse here." She replied, "I'm-"  
"Sierra! My Queen, are you alright?" said a voice behind them. They all saw two lady Amazonians clad in purple armor running down to them and bowing to the blonde lady mouse. "I'm fine." The blonde lady mouse replied, calmly.  
"Wait. You're a queen?" Vinnie asked, shocked.  
"Of the Amazonians." She replied to Vinnie, then to the two lady mice, "These brave mice saved me from the Plutorkians."  
One of the lady mice had light blue fur, dark eyes and dark hair from which projected blue antennas. The other one, also with blue fur, had red hair, matching eyes,  
and blue antennas. The one with the dark hair smiled warmly at the mice. The other one watched them suspiously.  
"We are honored." She said, bowing to the mice. The mouse with the red hair slightly bowed to them.  
"Amazonians? I thought they were a myth." Modo said.  
"Oh, we're real." The dark-haired girl mouse replied.  
"As real as you!" The red-haired girl said, stoutly.  
"Velare, you are being rude." Sierra retorted. The red-haired mouse coloured up.  
"Forgive me, mistress. I meant the rumours of our non-existence has been greatly exaggerated." she muttered, looking down.  
"We've gotta get back to Earth. No telling what that Limburger is up to." Throttle said.  
"We can show you where the wormhole is." Sierra said, then glancing at Vinnie, "Besides I would prefer more of your company. Vinnie blushed red.  
"And they will need the teletransporter to return to Earth." Rayna said.  
"Yes, we must help these beings." Velare said, with an effort at politeness.

Meanwhile back on Earth, Limburger was hatching a sinister plot. He had Carbunkle and his henchmen working overtime.  
"My dear doctor is my little extraction device, ready?" He asked.  
"It'll be a few hours before all is ready, Your Wickedness." Carbunkle replied.  
"Soon all of Chicago's water supply will be extracted and ready to ship lock, stock, and barrel to Plutork. And none of the Biker Mice to stop me. Ha ha ha!"  
"You forgot about me, Tuna Breath!" Charley exclaimed, coming from behind a metal wall and aiming a laser cannon at Limburger and Carbunkle.  
"Think again, Chickie." Greasepit said, grabbing her from behind.  
"Let go of me, you overgrown grease monkey!" she said, struggling.  
"Well, well, if it isn't those moldy mice's wretched mechanic wench." Limburger said.  
"What did you do with them, Limburger?" Charley asked, looking around and not seeing the bros.  
"Let's just say I sent them on a one-way trip to their doom." He chuckled, fiendishly.  
"No! Guys!" Charley cried out.

Meanwhile back on Uranus, Sierra was showing them an open clearing. "This is where the wormhole opened up when it first brought me here." She said. The mice saw trees with purple leaves and purple grass, but no wormhole. "You don't happen to have a teletransporter, do you?" Throttle asked her.  
"Cyril gave me a small one. I've been trying to figure how to work it. He was the genius when it came to gadgets." "Where is it?" Vinnie asked.  
It's there. In the palace." She pointed at a large building. They began entering the city till Velare held out her arm.  
"My queen, I must protest. I mean no disrespect, Biker Mice, but males are forbidden to enter Amazonia."  
"They saved my life, Velare. My people will make an exception for me." Sierra replied, "I'm somewhat of a celebrity. People regard me very highly."  
"Besides, I have heard such wonderful stories of the Biker Mice." Rayna said, gazing admiringly. She glanced at Modo who blushed red.  
"Aw, ma'am." "Very well, mistress."Velare said. They went inside the city into the palace. The interior was as breathtaking as the exterior.  
"Nice place." Vinnie said, awestruck and looking around. Sierra didn't answer. She was looking around.  
"Something's wrong. Where are the palace guards? They're usually positioned outside." Throttle began sniffing and made a face.  
"Smell that?" He asked his bros, "Plutorkian." He soon heard a scream. Two Plutorkians were holding Rayna by her arms tied behind her back.  
"Let her go, Rottenfishes!" Modo said, eye glowing red and aiming his bionic arm at them.  
"And why would they want to do that?" Velare asked. Everyone looked in her direction. She walked up to the two Plutorkians putting her hands on one of their shoulders. "Guards, take them now!" she shouted, pointing at the mice.  
"Guards?" Rayna said, with a puzzled look.  
Suddenly the mice found themselves surrounded by Plutorkians who aimed lasers at them. "You sure you're queen?" Vinnie asked Sierra.  
"Velare, what the meaning of this?" Rayna asked.  
"I'm simply liberating Amazonia. They deserve a good queen. Someone of their own kind." she said.  
"What do you mean someone of their "own kind"? Modo asked.  
"A Uranusian, of course. She's a foreigner. A Martian mouse." Velare replied, looking disgustedly at Sierra.  
"You backstabbing rat!" Sierra shouted, marching towards her, fists balled, then held back by the mice, "What have you done with my people?"  
"The Plutorkians have them under lock and key till they agree to make me to be their new queen." "You? A dirty traitor? Never!" Rayna retorted, squirming, You'll never get away with this."  
"We'll see." she smirked. While she was talking to Rayna, Throttle and Modo used their tails to remove laser guns from the belts of the Plutorkian guards who held Rayna.

"How about a light?" Vinnie suddenly said, throwing one of his flares at the chandelier which fell on one of the Plutorkians. The other Plutorkian went to reach for his gun and stunned to find it gone.  
"Looking fer this?" Throttle said, holding up the laser. The guard ran off in terror. Throttle whistled. Their bikes shot at the Plutorkian guards blowing them away and into the air. The mice got on their bikes followed by Sierra and Rayna. Sierra rode with Vinnie while Rayna rode with Modo. The mice rode through the Plutorkian guards and went to the dungeons. The cells were filled with Amazonians. Throttle fired his laser at the lock of the cell freeing the Amazonians.  
The Amazonians ran out of the cell and cheered at the mice. Sierra hopped off the bike.  
"Don't let them get away!" Sierra called to the Amazonians and pointing at the fleeing Plutorkians. They ran after the Plutorkians with swords drawns.  
Velare turned around and tried to run away. Sierra and Rayna ran in front of her aiming their swords at her.  
"Told you you wouldn't get away with this." Rayna said, smiling.  
Velare took out her sword and began swinging it as Sierra blocked her swing. "How can any Amazonian or Uranusian sell out to Plutork?" She said, angrily.  
"Working for the Plutorkians is the greatest thing to happen to this Amazonian."She replied, matter of factly.  
"How dare you refer to yourself as an Amazonian! You're a traitor!" Rayna retorted, dropping down and sliding her foot under her leg tripping her.  
Velare fell on the ground. Her sword fell from her hands. She tried to get up when both girls pinned her arms behind her then yanking her up.

The mice rode up to them. The Amazonians came back after chasing off the Plutorkians. Sierra walked to a table and opened a drawer. She took out the teletransporter. She hit a red button on it. A giant dimensional wormhole began forming. "Guys, I've done it. I set it for Earth!" Sierra called out. They began riding towards the portal. "Wait!" She called out. The mice stopped as she threw her arms around Vinnie's neck and kissed him. "WOOOOOOOO!"the other mice whooped.  
"Go! Hurry!"She told Vinnie slowly moving away from him. Vinnie smiled and blushed. They rode into the portal.

Meanwhile back on Earth at Limburger Tower, Charley was a prisoner of Lawrence Limburger.  
"You have a proverbial thorn in my side for the last time!"Lawrence Limburger said, "When I steal of Chicago's water and ship it to Plutork, I'll make short work of you."  
"Don't bet on it, Flounderpuss."Charley replied, struggling and squirming to get away from Greasepit who held her fast oozing grease on her.  
"Your Vile Ness." Carbunkle said.  
"What is it, Carbunkle?" He asked.  
"I wish to report that the extraction device is ready for extraction. Ha Ha Ha!"  
"Then let the extraction commence."  
"Guess again, Fish flakes." Throttle said. The mice flew through the air. Modo fired at the three bad guys. Charley broke free from Greasepit.  
Carbunkle tried to fire a laser at the mice when Charley clocked him with a wrench. Charley ran to the extraction device. Carbunkle aimed the device at Lake Michigan. Charley changed the direction. Meanwhile the mice drove off Limburger, Carbunkle, and Greasepit. The mice rode by as Charley hopped on Vinnie's bike. "Took you guys long enough." Charley said.  
"C'mon, They're gettin' away!" Vinnie said.  
"Let them." Charley said.  
"What? Charley-" Vinnie said, surprised. Throttle and Modo also stared at Charley dumbfounded. "Trust me on this one." She told them. They rode away.

Limburger, Greasepit, and Carbunkle went into Carbunkle's lab.  
"Ahh. Peace at last." "I wouldn't say that, Your Buttery Fatness." Carbunkle said,as he looked outside. The entire Limburger Tower was extracted and absorbed. All of the moisture of the tower was gone. The tower crumpled into a giant mound of powder.  
"Ha Ha Ha Ha!" Vinnie laughed. The mice and Charley were watching the whole thing across the street on top of another building.  
"Way to go, Charley-girl!" Throttle said, grinning.  
"Yeah, you really showed em'" Modo said.  
"Root beers are on me, boys!" Charley said.  
"Yeah!" The mice cheered. "LET'S ROCK AND RIDE" everyone cried as the bikes flew off the roof of the building then went riding down the road.


End file.
